The present invention relates to an elevator consisting of an elevator car, which car is movable in an elevator shaft, and a counterweight, wherein the elevator car and the counterweight are connected by a supporting and driving means guided over deflecting rollers and the deflecting rollers are integrated in the elevator car or the counterweight, wherein a drive drives the elevator car and the counterweight.
An elevator with a 2:1 cable guidance is shown in the European patent application EP 04004311.9, in which the deflecting rollers of the elevator car are integrated in the car floor or in the counterweight. The supporting and driving means is guided in the car floor through a floor channel. By comparison with a conventional car floor with deflecting rollers arranged underneath (lower blocks), the car floor is overall very low in height, which has a direct effect on the shaft pit depth. The height gained by the car floor can be saved in the shaft pit depth.
A disadvantage of this known equipment is that the deflecting rollers, which are integrated in the elevator car or in the counterweight, together with the supporting and driving means running in represent a substantial risk for maintenance personnel.